


Not This Time

by Hieiko



Series: Draconian Whims [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gryffindor versus Slytherin, once more at quidditch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not This Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the livejournal community hp100's "Spring" challenge.

The two teams faced each other on the quidditch pitch. Ron Weasley glared at the Slytherin team's captain as they shook hands, both squeezing a little too hard. Draco Malfoy merely smirked in return.

Ron's eyes widened as Malfoy flew toward the hoops on the other end of the pitch... the blond was playing as Keeper.

_Just like a snake to spring this on us without warning,_ Ron thought.

He was surprised when none of their Chasers could get past Malfoy. But the real shock came when the newly-recruited Slytherin Seeker, Graham Pritchard, caught the Snitch before Harry did.


End file.
